The present invention relates to a battery operated panic alarm wrist watch. More particularly, it relates to panic alarm devices that are worn by the user.
Panic alarm devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,540 to Oros teaches a wireless alarm system that is mounted on a belt worn by the user and activated by pressure. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,189 to Davis teaches an alarm system mounted in a belt buckle and needing a remotely mounted battery pack. A final example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,129 to Cataldo teaches a signal system mounted in a belt buckle and activated by distending the waist.
The many rapes, muggings and general need for emergency aid cries out for an alarm that is always ready for instant use. Wrist watches are presently universally accepted and worn by the public during both day and night. The hook and loop watch band makes for easy "yank-off" operation, even during the highest emotional fears displayed by the victim. The hook and loop watch band can be pulled loose by the victim or knocked loose during the struggle.